Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Ból istnienia
Piąty odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Zamieszanie podczas ostatniej debaty powoduje wystąpienia ludzi, którzy nie chcą, by Moranica w przypadku wygrania wyborów przez Zoltana została Pierwszą Damą. Brandon musi uratować Ocean. Z tego powodu trafia do Nepalu. Claire postanawia poszukać kochanka za pomocą portalu randkowego. W przedszkolu trwa między dziećmi dyskusja na temat tego, skąd się biorą dzieci. Tiffany odkrywa, że Hyo-Sang jest wielką fanką De LafFashion. Bohaterowie *Tiffany Fletcher; *Ivy Tjinder; *Filip Szowinista; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Davenport; *Izabela Flynn; *Brandon Flynn; *Claire Fletcher; *Amy Fletcher; *Jolie Martin; *Andrew Van Stomm; *Park Hyo-Sang; *Pracownica pralni; *Marcus MacMandy; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Ocean Davenport; *Buford Van Stomm Fabuła Część 1 Sytuacja na całej planecie po ostatniej debacie stała się niepokojąca. Swoim przemówieniem Moranica doprowadziła do tego, że ludzie sprzeciwili się kandydaturze Zoltana. Większość pracowników G-Tech'u zaczęła strajkować. Produkcja towarów została wstrzymana, a w związku z monopolistyczną pozycją firmy Davenporta cały świat dotknęły klęski głodu, przerwy w dostawach prądu, gwałtownie spadł poziom higieny na całym świecie. Brak towarów na półkach doprowadził do wybuchu licznych niewielkich wojen, zwłaszcza w państwach afrykańskich. Kilka krajów nawet utraciło niepodległość, a w związku z tym - tereny te zostały wcielone do silniejszych państw. Kryzys pojawił się także w Europie, gdzie w Warszawie próbowano dokonać zamachu stanu. Tylko Stany Zjednoczone jakoś wytrzymywały całą tę sytuację - a to za sprawą wstrzymania przez rządzących eksportu towarów. Wszystko, co wyprodukowano w USA, tam zostawało. Ewentualnie wywożono za granicę, ale miało to postać nielegalnego handlu. Najmniejsze zmiany pojawiły się w rodzinnych stanach kandydatów na urząd prezydenta. Liczba głodujących i bezrobotnych była niemalże taka sama, jak przed debatą. Pojawiła się jednak wielka różnica - dookoła budynku G-Tech'u zebrały się rzesze protestujących. Wykrzykiwali oni przeróżne hasła - od "Precz z Davenportami!" do bardzo wulgarnych. Ogólnoświatowy kryzys w żadnym stopniu nie zmienił żyć Tiffany i Ivy. Dziewczyn nie obchodził panujący na świecie głód czy afrykańskie wojny. Dla Fletcher ważniejsze było teraz to, że trzeba wyleczyć jej przyjaciółkę z szowinizmu, a dla Ivy - trenowanie do zbliżających się zawodów. Obie dziewczyny siedziały w poczekalni w poradni psychologicznej. Zniecierpliwiona Tiffany tupała nogą, podczas gdy obrażona na przyjaciółkę Ivy próbowała usnąć. - To ci nie zaszkodzi, a tylko pomoże. - Ta, akurat... - prychnęła. - Z jego gabinetu wyjdziesz jako zupełnie inny człowiek. To najlepszy psycholog w całym chyba kraju. Jestem pewna, że będzie pierwszym, nie licząc twojego taty, na świecie mężczyzną, którego nie pobijesz. Z gabinetu wyszła pewna dziewczyna. Była rozentuzjazmowana, skakała z radości. - Tak! Już po pierwszej wizycie pokonałam swój strach przed ogórkami! - krzyczała. - Widzisz? On ci pomoże. Obok nastolatek ustawił się wysoki mężczyzna o krótkich czarnych włosach ubrany w biały fartuch. Tiffany i Ivy wstały, a mężczyzna z uśmiechem przedstawił się: - Psycholog specjalista, Filip Szowinista. Tiffany zamarła, a Ivy skrzywiła się. - Jak nazwisko? - Dlaczego Ocean nie odbiera ode mnie telefonu?! - wściekał się siedzący przy stole w kuchni Zoltan. Chciał już wyrzucić telefon przez okno, jednak w ostatniej chwili zorientował się, że mógłby trafić w głowę jednego z protestujących. O porwaniu córki nie miał pojęcia. Bardzo chciał odwiedzić jej pralnię, jednak przedarcie się przez tłumy protestujących było niemożliwe. Zaparkowanie pod budynkiem również nie było dobrym pomysłem, gdyż bardzo prawdopodobne było spotkanie z wściekłymi na niego przechodniami. Mężczyzna podszedł do okna. Doskonale stąd było widać tysiące protestujących ludzi. Zajmowali nie tylko ulice, ale także dachy pobliskich bloków. Setki trzymanych sztandarów, krzyki, wrzaski... Zoltan oszacował, że od północnej strony, na którą właśnie spoglądał, protestowało ponad 50 tysięcy ludzi. Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok lekko do góry, gdzie ujrzał sterowce z namalowanymi na nich karykaturami małżeństwa Davenportów oraz samoloty ciągnące za sobą różne transparenty. Ze szczytu jednego z wyższych budynków w Danville wychodził hologram, na którym widniało przysłaniające pół nieba obraźliwe hasło. - Znowu patrzysz na tych dekli? - odezwała się Moranica, która wyszła z sypialni. Ją natomiast widok protestujących zupełnie nie obchodził - Skoro wolą ciebie od Summer, to widać, że nie mają mózgów. Zoltan siadł przy stole obok żony, która dosypywała właśnie soli do filiżanki pełnej gorącej kawy. - Martwię się o Ocean. Nie odbiera telefonu od dnia debaty. Boję się, że w związku z nią nie chce się do nas przyznawać. Ktoś musi pójść do jej pralni. I nie mogę to być ani ty, ani ja, bo przechodnie nas rozszarpią na strzępy. - Mnie nie rozszarpią. Ale nie pójdę tam, bo zaraz leci mój ulubiony serial komediowy. - Jaki serial? - "Historie wielkiej wagi". Izabela weszła do pokoju swojego syna, Brandona, z zamiarem posprzątania tam. Zdziwiła się więc, gdy zobaczyła go leżącego na łóżku na basenie. - A ty nie w szkole? - Odwołali nam lekcje. Wiesz, nauczyciele strajkują. - A Tyler poleciał do szkoły. Jego nauczyciele też strajkują? - Tak, ale po włosku. - Aaa... - O, telefon mi dzwoni. - Nie słyszę sygnału. - Bo to bioniczny telefon. Mam wbudowany w ucho. Halo? Do sali, w której bawiły się dzieci, wkroczyła Claire. - Przyprowadziłam córeczkę. Amy pobiegła od razu do Andrew. Przytuliła go mocno. W tym czasie Claire podeszła do biurka, przy którym siedziała Jolie grająca na komputerze w pasjansa. Wyjęła z torebki worek ziemniaków i postawiła go tuż obok błyszczącej srebrnej klawiatury. Nie każde dziecko w przedszkolu miało bogatą rodzinę. Wywołany podebatowym kryzysem nagły wzrost cen spowodował, że nie w każdym domu starczyło na chleb. Z tego powodu w przedszkolu zorganizowano akcję, która polegała na tym, iż bogatsze rodziny przynosiły konkretne produkty, które następnie odbierali potrzebujący rodzice. - Och, bardzo dziękuję! - ucieszyła się Jolie. - Hmmm... mówi pani z bardzo ładnym akcentem. Jest pani Belgijką? - Francuzką. - Ooo... chciałam kiedyś polecieć do Francji. I w sumie poleciałabym nawet teraz. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma jej już na mapie. - No tak... głównie to z powodu wojny tutaj trafiłam. Gdy muzułmanie zaczęli w naszym kraju stanowić większość, postanowiłam uciec. - Nie dziwię się. A powiem pani, że kiedyś uczyłam się francuskiego! - Oui? - Oui. Mon nom est Claire. - Ravi de vous rencontrer! Tu as un beau no... - Ej, ej, tylko tyle pamiętam. - A szkoda. Język francuski to bardzo piękny język. - Wiem. I chyba zacznę się go uczyć! - Brawo! Dobry pomysł! - Ja już muszę uciekać - powiedziała, po czym myśląc, że mówi "do widzenia", rzekła - Bonjour! - Za tydzień tu wrócę! Jeśli nie zmienisz nazwiska, to obiecuję, że rozstrzelę ciebie i wszystkich twoich krewnych! - krzyczała Ivy, wychodząc z gabinetu. Za nią szła Tiffany. - Co jak co - zaczęła Fletcher - ale tutaj twoje postępowanie było słuszne. Takiego nazwiska nie wybaczyłabym nawet najprzystojniejszemu facetowi na Ziemi. Ivy spojrzała w lewo, gdzie na jednym z krzeseł siedział mężczyzna. - Pan do tego psychologa? - spytała. - Tak. - A co?! Trzeba iść do faceta o nazwisku Szowinista?! Bo co, do kobiety psychologa pójść nie można?! Kobieta gorsza jest?! Ty szowinistyczna świnio! Ivy podniosła jedno z krzeseł, po czym zaczęła nim okładać mężczyznę. Tiffany tylko westchnęła ciężko i skomentowała cicho: - Ale tutaj twoje postępowanie już nie było słuszne. Zoltan siedział przy stole, podpierając głowę jedną ręką. Drugą natomiast powoli mieszał herbatę. Rozmyślał. O czym? O wszystkim. Cały świat go znienawidził. Może bardziej jego żony, ale jego samego też. Czy wszystko będzie teraz takie samo? Czy obywatele zaufają mu i czy ktokolwiek odda na niego głos? Czy konsumenci ponownie zaufają jego produktom? Czy jego własna córka się go wypiera? W przeciągu tygodnia Zoltan zamienił się w kłębek nerwów. Czuł, że jego życie zbliża się ku końcowi. Traci powoli sens. Czy nie lepiej skrócić sobie samemu ból istnienia? Czy nie łatwiej będzie odebrać sobie życie i po prostu skończyć z tym wszystkim? Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Brandon, który właśnie wyszedł z windy. - Jestem! - orzekł dumnie. Zoltan wstał z miejsca i podszedł do chłopaka. Ułożył ręce na jego ramionach. - Brandon, musisz mi pomóc. Musisz dostać się do pralni Ocean i... - Haha! Co za ulaniec! - obaj usłyszeli głos Moranici. - Nie przejmuj się tym. To tylko Moranica ogląda telewizję. Musisz dostać się do pralni Ocean i... Dzieci skakały, rozmawiały i śmiały się. Szóstka maluchów postanowiła pobawić się w rodzinę. Amy i Andrew byli w tej zabawie rodzicami. Młody Van Stomm przebywał chwilowo w toalecie, dlatego sama Fletcher wyznaczała, kto będzie jej dzieckiem, a kto zwierzakiem. - Daisy, ty będzies nasym pieskiem! - Hau hau! - Paul, a ty będzies synkiem! - Hullla! Ale zebym był wasym synkiem, to musicie mnie najpielw zlobić! - A jak się lobi dzieci? - Mi mama mówiła - odezwała się jedna z dziewczynek - ze to bocian zostawia dzieci w kapuście! - Ty głupia jesteś - odparł pewien chłopaczek - dzieci się biolą wtedy, jak... eee... pan i pani się pociałują mocno! - Ale ja ciałowałam Endlju, a dzieci nie mamy. - Bo to musą być lodzice. - Aha. - Cholerni szowiniści - klęła pod nosem Ivy. Tymczasem Tiffany za każdym razem, jak jej przyjaciółka obrażała chłopaków, przewracała oczami. Dziewczyny jechały właśnie windą. - Czuję, że muszę coś rozwalić! - To nie tutaj - odparła spokojnie Fletcher - jeszcze zniszczysz jakieś przewody i utkniemy w tej windzie. Kilka sekund później. Tiffany miała wyjść pierwsza, jednak Ivy wepchała się przed nią. Podbiegła do stolika, chwyciła wazę w obie ręce i rzuciła nią o podłogę, rozbijając ją na tysiące małych kawałków. - Lepiej? - Tak - powiedziała spokojniej. Nastolatki wkroczyły do swojego pokoju. - Bielizna z kiełbasy śląskiej? Kto to wymyślił?! To chyba najgorsza rzecz, jaka powstała w tym stuleciu! - obie usłyszały głos Tiffany. Fletcher lekko zamurowało. Po chwili dostrzegła leżącą na łóżku Park, która właśnie oglądała coś na swoim telefonie. - Oglądasz De LafFashion?! - podnieciła się Fletcher. - Tak! - odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie - To moja ulubiona G-Tube'rka! Tiffany zapiszczała z radości. - Moja też! - powiedziała. Okłamywanie ludzi co do swojej drugiej tożsamości szło jej gładko, toteż przyłączyła się do Koreanki i razem z nią oglądała odcinek. Tymczasem Ivy spojrzała na nie jak na wariatki. - De LafFashion jest super! - stwierdziła Hyo-Sang. - Oj, tak... - odparła, śmiejąc się w duchu. - Chciałabym ją kiedyś spotkać na żywo. Brandon wkroczył do budynku pralni. Była tam tylko jedna kobieta, która czyściła właśnie ladę, na której stała kasa. - Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc? - spytała uprzejmie. - Dzień dobry. Szukam Ocean Davenport. - Nie ma jej. - A gdzie jest? - Nikt nie wie. Od tygodnia nie daje żadnych znaków życia. Zupełnie jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Rozumiem... - odparł osłupiały. - Dzień po jej zaginięciu znalazłam na podłodze tę kurtkę - mówiła, zdejmując z wiszących za nią wieszaków czarny element garderoby - Nie wiem, czy to może pomóc. Brandon wziął ubranie. - Dziękuję bardzo. Claire wróciła do domu. Odłożyła kurtkę na wieszak w przedpokoju, a gdy weszła do salonu zobaczyła swojego męża, który leżał przed telewizorem i oglądał mecz, zajadając się chipsami i opijając piwem. - Faceci - prychnęła, po czym udała się na górę do sypialni. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zamknęła oczy. - I tak jest zawsze - myślała - Brakuje mi starego Ferba. Tego fajnego, zabawnego, przystojnego, kochającego mnie - z jej oczu zaczęła cieknąć łza - A teraz co? Takiego Janusza mam pod dachem. Tylko mu wąsa dorysować. Hmmm... Mam pomysł! Fletcher gwałtownie poderwała się z łóżka. - Znajdę sobie kochanka - powiedziała na głos. - Nieplawda! - przekrzykiwały się dzieci. Lekki spór o to, skąd biorą się dzieci, wywołał w przedszkolu niemałe zamieszenie. Jolie nie była w stanie nad nim zapanować. Połowa maluchów stała pod oknem - byli to ci, którzy twierdzili, że dzieci są zostawiane przez bociana w kapuście. Tymczasem pod ścianą, na której wisiała duża tablica, stali zwolennicy teorii o pocałunku rodziców. Tylko Amy i Andrew nie brali udziału w zabawie - dziewczynka siedziała w domku, gdzie mieli bawić się w rodzinę, i płakała. Nie chciała wywoływać kłótni. Tymczasem Van Stomm przebywał w toalecie już od kilkunastu minut. - Przestańcie! - próbowała uspokoić maluchów Jolie, jednak bezskutecznie. Próbowała wcześniej ustawić najgłośniejsze dzieci do kątów, jednak one po prostu stamtąd uciekały. Siedziała więc na swoim fotelu i zakrywała uszy poduszką. - Dzieci biolą się z kapusty! - krzyczała jedna grupa. - Kłamiecie! Plosę pani, oni mówią głupstwa! - Oszaleję, oszaleję! - denerwowała się Martin. Nagle z toalety wyszedł Andrew. - Cio się dzieje? - spytał zdziwiony. - Kłócimy się o to, skąd się biolą dzieci - wytłumaczyła spokojnie jedna z dziewczynek. Andrew uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ja wiem, skąd się biolą. Ale wam nie powiem. Kiedyś miałem wszystko. Pieniądze. Szczęście. Praca. Szacunek. Co się stało? Nie wiem. Teraz nie mam nic. Moja firma bankrutuje. Nie czuję już żadnych pozytywnych uczuć. Moje stanowisko oddałem mojemu synowi. Ludzie plują na moje imię. Straciłem wszystko, co było w moim życiu ważne. Czy mogę stracić coś jeszcze? Życie? I tak zbliża się ku końcowi. Czy nie lepiej będzie je sobie odebrać wcześniej? Zoltan siedział i rozmyślał. Dzięki odizolowaniu dźwięków wydawanych przez protestujących mógł to robić w ciszy. Niestety nie na długo. Z windy wysiadła Moranica z taczką. Podjechała z nią do kuchni. - Gdzie znalazłaś tę taczkę? - Przeszukiwałam wszystkie pokoje w budynku i tak jakoś trafiłam na nią. - Co będziesz w tej taczce robić? - Herbatę. Po chwili z windy wyszedł Brandon trzymający na ramieniu kurtkę. - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - spytał Zoltan, zrywając się na równe nogi. - Ocean nie daje od tygodnia żadnych znaków życia. Podobno ma z tym coś wspólnego ta kurtka - odparł, podając mężczyźnie obiekt. Davenport zaczął obmacywać przedmiot - Babciu, czy ty robisz sobie herbatę w taczce? - Tak. Z beczki niewygodnie się pije. - A to co? - spytał Zoltan, wyjmując z kieszeni kurtki tajemniczy zegarek kieszonkowy. - Ach, to... To nie jest zwyczajny zegarek kieszonkowy. - Domyśliłem się. Kto w 2040 roku nosi zegarek kieszonkowy?! Brandon wziął przedmiot w rękę, a następnie otworzył go. Przekręcił lekko jedną ze wskazówek, żeby po chwili ujrzeć wychodzący z tarczy obraz. Zoltan doskonale widział na nim postać Marcusa oraz znajdujących się za nim pudeł. Tymczasem stojący naprzeciwko Flynn nie mógł zobaczyć nic. - Nareszcie! - zawołał MacMandy. Widział on tylko Zoltana, dlatego Brandon zamilkł oraz unieruchomił swoją rękę. - Marcus... - wycedził gniewnie przez zęby. - Mam twoją córeczkę - pochwalił się dumnie. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy i zamarli. Jednak sekundę później Moranica odstąpiła od wlewania gorącej wody do taczki i ustawiła się tuż obok Zoltana. - Posłuchaj mnie, ty jełopie - wskazała na niego palcem, na co Marcus rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i wsłuchał się w bluzgi rudowłosej - Obiecuję, że jak cię znajdę, to oderwę ci głowę i zrobię z niego garnek do rosołu! - A z pozostałymi częściami ciała? - spytał, lekko przechylając głowę. - Nie chcesz wiedzieć. - Echhh... - westchnął ciężko i zbliżył swoją twarz do ekranu - Zoltan, chcę cię tutaj widzieć. Wysyłam ci współrzędne. Daję ci dwanaście godzin. Jeśli nie przybędziesz, twoja córka pożegna się z życiem, czego będziesz świadkiem poprzez ten komunikator, przez który właśnie teraz rozmawiamy. Obraz zniknął, a klapa zegarka zamknęła się. - Ja pierniczę... - załamał się Zoltan, lądując tyłkiem na krześle - Marcus ma moją córkę. Muszę po nią lecieć! - Stop! - zaprotestował Brandon - Ja to zrobię. - Co? Ale kazał mi. - Sam mi powiedziałeś, że Marcus będzie chciał zrobić wszystko, żeby owinąć ciebie i Summer wokół swojego palca. Dlatego lepiej będzie, jeśli nie zbliżysz się do niego. Teleportuję się do Nepalu i odnajdę Ocean. - SzalonaBlondi225. Ten nick będzie idealny! - pochwaliła samą siebie Claire - A teraz "Szukaj kociaków w mojej okolicy" - powiedziała, po czym kliknęła nazwany tak przycisk - O, ktoś jest. "Najbliżej w twojej okolicy: Seksiak3912". Zaproszę i pogadam. Ciekawe, co z tego wyniknie. - Bociany psynosą dzieci! - Nie, dzieci się biolą z buzi buzi! - Bocian ziostawia w kapuście! - Mam was wszystkich po dziurki w nosie!!! - wydarła się Jolie, z całej siły uderzając w stół - Ani wy, ani wy nie macie racji! Ja wam wytłumaczę, skąd dzieci biorą się naprawdę! Ubrany w naprawdę grubą białą kurtkę z futrzanym kapturem Brandon teleportował się na zbocze góry Lönpo Gang. Był to naprawdę wysoki szczyt, jego wartość bezwzględna wynosiła prawie 7000 metrów. Znajdował się na granicy z Chińską Republiką Ludową. Był środek nocy. Silnie padał śnieg i wiał mocny wiatr. Nie było widać nic. Brandon jednak wytworzył wokół siebie pole energii, które odpychało biały puch i uderzające powietrze. Dzięki temu Flynn miał chwilę czasu, by rozejrzeć się z pomocą kamery termowizyjnej. Minutę mu zajęło, zanim dostrzegł znajdujące się ponad 100 metrów przed nim trzy sylwetki. Ruszył więc, przesuwając ze sobą tarczę. Pozwalała mu ona widzieć w promieniu jednego metra, dzięki czemu wiedział, gdzie postawić każdy kolejny krok. Po kilku minutach Brandon dotarł pod ogromną metalową bramą. Podszedł do niej i najzwyczajniej w świecie kulturalnie zapukał. Czekał tak kilkanaście sekund. Brama uniosła się, a Flynn szybko wpadł do środka. - Zimno, nie? - odezwał się męski głos. Brandon szybko użył bioniki i wyparował pokrywający go śnieg. Zrzucił z siebie kurtkę. Tuż obok niego stał Marcus. Flynn wytworzył w dłoni czerwoną kulę energii i chciał go nią zaatakować. Ten natomiast tylko wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, a kula do niej przyfrunęła i zniknęła w jego dłoni. - Nie wygłupiaj się. Chodź ze mną. Lekko osłupiały Brandon posłusznie ruszył z Marcusem. Był lekko zdziwiony zachowaniem mężczyzny. Był pewien, że on go od razu zaatakuje. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że cię widzę - oświadczył MacMandy. - Nie rozumiem... - Od prawie dwóch miesięcy siedzę tutaj z tą wariatką, Jasmine. Oszaleć idzie! A Ocean, którą porwałem, jedynie rzuca przekleństwami. Zapanowała krótka cisza. Brandon był bardzo zdziwiony całą tą sytuacją. - Zoltan opowiadał ci o mnie? - Trochę mówił. - Podejrzewam, że nie powiedział najważniejszego. - Najważniejszego? Czyli czego? - Że jestem twoim wujkiem. Część 2 - Wujkiem?! - zatrzymał się Brandon, a po chwili też Marcus - Ale... jak? - Widzisz... twój ojciec, Fineasz, to mój brat. - Dlaczego mama mi o tym nie powiedziała? Ani Zoltan? - Pewnie chciała oszczędzić ci bólu. Sam fakt, że twój ojciec nie żyje, jest wystarczająco bolesny. A dokładając do tego polującego na ciebie wujka... a skoro już mowa o polowaniu... W dłoni Marcusa wytworzyła się fioletowa kula energii, którą mężczyzna rzucił w stojącego przed nim Brandona. Chłopak nawet nie zdążył zareagować. Nastolatka poderwało w powietrze, a po chwili jego ciało zderzyło się ze ścianą i upadło na podłogę. - I tak właśnie powstają dzieci - mówiła Jolie. Większość dzieciaków miała zakryte oczy. Kilkanaście zdążyło zwymiotować. Amy zemdlała, natomiast Andrew z zaciekawieniem oglądał film wyświetlany na projektorze. - Supel! - krzyknął Van Stomm - A telas niech pani puści o ciązy! - Nie. Za dużo się dzisiaj naoglądaliście. Wracajcie do swoich zabaw. zaakceptował Twoje zaproszenie do znajomych Seksiak3912: Hejka, maleńka :* SzalonaBlondi225: hej, seksiaku :**** Seksiak3912: Ctm? SzalonaBlondi225: a nic SzalonaBlondi225: tak sb kochanka szukam SzalonaBlondi225: mój mąż jest nie do zniesienia Seksiak3912: Moja żona też Seksiak3912: Czasem mam ochotę ją po prostu zastrzelić Seksiak3912: Co teraz robi twój mąż?? SzalonaBlondi225: ogląda mecz :v Seksiak3912: To tak jak ja Seksiak3912: A skąd klikasz?? SzalonaBlondi225: przedmieścia SzalonaBlondi225: Maple Alleys Seksiak3912: O Seksiak3912: Ja klikam z Beerdrights SzalonaBlondi225: kojarzę Seksiak3912: A jak masz wgl na imię? Bo zapomniałem spytać xd SzalonaBlondi225: Catie Seksiak3912: Ładne Seksiak3912: Finn z tej strony SzalonaBlondi225: jak ten ze Star Warsów?? XDDD Seksiak3912: Tak XD Seksiak3912: Z/w na chwilę SzalonaBlondi225: kk - Achhh... ten Finn jest super! - westchnęła Fletcher - Sto razy lepszy niż mój mąż. Ciekawe, czy kłamie ze swoim imieniem tak samo jak ja... - Claire! - ktoś zawołał. Kobieta wrzasnęła, podskakując na krześle. Szybkim ruchem wyłączyła ekran. Po chwili odwróciła się. - Wystraszyłeś mnie... - powiedziała, patrząc na jej męża, który w jednej dłoni trzymał telefon, a w drugiej otwartą paczkę chips'ów. - Co tu porabiasz? - A ty? - Zadałem pytanie pier... - Co tu robisz? - Claire nie dawała za wygraną i żądała od męża odpowiedzi. - Pierwsza połowa się skończyła. Pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała resztkę tych niedobrych chips'ów. - Nie, dzięki. - Nie to nie - odparł i wyszedł. Claire uruchomiła ekran ponownie. Seksiak3912: Jj SzalonaBlondi225: kk <3 Seksiak3912: Co powiesz na małe spotkanie?? pisze... - Ta sukienka to dno! - krzyknęła Hyo-Sang. Razem z Tiffany oglądała jeden ze starszych odcinków vloga De LafFashion - Jak można coś takiego nosić?! - Według mnie jest taka sobie - skomentowała Fletcher. Tak naprawdę ta sukienka bardzo jej się podobała, o czym powiedziała nawet w filmie. Po prostu dziewczyna od czasu do czasu przedstawiała swoje zdanie inaczej niż na ekranie. W ten sposób starała się uniknąć ewentualnych podejrzeń. - A w ogóle to już czternasta. - I co? - De LafFashion zawsze publikuje w czwartki o czternastej nowy odcinek. Tiffany zamarła. Faktycznie. Na jej kanale powinien się właśnie ukazać nowy odcinek, a prace nad nim nie zostały jeszcze rozpoczęte. - Faktycznie... - Nom, ona... - Moment, ja mam w czwartki o czternastej fitness z Ivy! - skłamała. Tjinder, która właśnie podciągała się na przytwierdzonym do ściany drążku, odwróciła się i spojrzała się na przyjaciółkę pytającym spojrzeniem. - Ale my nie chodzimy na żaden fitness. - To zaczniemy od dzisiaj. Pakuj się! Zoltan siedział w kuchni, w jednej ręce obracając zegarek kieszonkowy, za pomocą którego wcześniej skontaktował się z Marcusem. Za jego plecami stała Moranica, która przez otwarte okno rzucała cegłami w tłumy ludzi. - Achh... - westchnął Davenport. - Co tak wzdychasz? - Ja? - Nie, kufa, Miley Cyrus. Moranica usiadła na krześle tuż przy Zoltanie, odłożyła zegarek na stół i złapała go za ciepłe dłonie. - Zoltan, spójrz mi prosto w oczy. Davenport uniósł lekko wzrok. Uważnie przyjrzał się oczom Moranici. Były zielone niczym wiosenna trawa. - Posłuchaj mnie. Zoltan lekko przytaknął głową. - Weź się w końcu w garść, życiowa pierdoło. Wymyśl coś, żeby pozbyć się tych ludzi, bo nie mogę w spokoju potańczyć breakdance'a przed budynkiem. Moranica wstała i wkroczyła do swojej sypialni. Po chwili zegarek zaczął wibrować. Zoltan spojrzał na niego. Z tarczy zegarka wyskoczył obraz mężczyzny. Po jego prawej stronie widać było stojące pod ścianą pudła, a po lewej - przytwierdzonych do ściany Brandona i Ocean. - Proszę, proszę... - zaczął MacMandy - Powiedziałem, że chcę, abyś to TY przybył do mnie. A ty co? Postanowiłeś przysłać Brandona. Śmieszny jesteś. Dałem ci 12 godzin. Teraz zostało ich 10. Radzę ci się pospieszyć. Obraz zniknął. Claire właśnie zakładała kurtkę. Miała już wychodzić, gdy nagle dostrzegła jej męża chwytającego za swój płaszcz. - A ty gdzie się wybierasz? - Ja... ee... idę do kolegi na piwo. Kobieta prychnęła. - A właśnie... - Co? - Zawiozłabyś mnie? Bo ja ten... no... piłem przy meczu. Fletcher posłała swojemu mężowi mordercze spojrzenie. Drzwi zostały gwałtownie otworzone przez zdenerwowaną Tiffany. Nie spoglądając na twarze swoich rodziców, od razu poszła do swojego pokoju na pierwszym piętrze. Za nią szła Ivy trzymająca w rękach dużą różową torbę. - No dobra. Zawiozę cię - westchnęła Claire. - Na moim miejscu zrobiłaby pani to samo - mówiła Jolie, patrząc morderczym wzrokiem na zgromadzonych w sali oburzonych rodziców. - Ale mogła to pani delikatniej wytłumaczyć, a nie puszczać film! - Zaskarżymy panią do kuratorium. - A se zaskarżajcie. Póki jawnie popieram Davenporta, nikt mnie w Wirginii nie zwolni. Zdenerwowani rodzice wyszli, a uśmiechnięta Jolie wyciągnęła z szuflady bagietkę i zaczęła ją powoli przegryzać. - Hejka, laffamonsters! - zawołała Tiffany. Jednak nie była to już ta sama Tiffany, co wcześniej. To była uśmiechnięta, kochana, urocza De LafFashion, internetowa gwiazda. Miała na sobie bordowy kapelusz z szarym paskiem i okulary przeciwsłoneczne - W dzisiejszym odcinku pogadamy trochę o jesiennych stylizacjach. Fletcher siedziała na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Jego wnętrze utrzymane było w odcieniach bieli i lazury. W kącie stała Ivy, która kontrolowała kamerę. Nad wysokimi szczytami himalajskich gór przelatywał właśnie niewielki odrzutowiec. Ze względu na duże opady śniegu widoczność była bardzo ograniczona. Jednak pojazd dawał sobie radę - a to za sprawą autopilota. Zoltan siedział więc wygodnie w fotelu i popijał koktajl. - Cel za 100 metrów - odezwał się komputer. Davenport odstawił napój i wcisnął ogromny czarny przycisk. Z odrzutowca wystrzelił czerwony laser. Po chwili Zoltan ujrzał przed sobą ogromną chmurę ognia. Przeleciał przez nią. Pojazd zaparkował w stertach pudeł. Zoltan wybiegł z pojazdu najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił. Spojrzał w prawo. Znajdowała się tam duża dziura w ścianie. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił wzrok w lewo. - O kurde, niezła dziura! - skomentował Marcus. - To ty! - rzucił Zoltan, wyciągając zza siebie blaster - Ręce do góry, bo cię zastrzelę. MacMandy machnął lekko palcami, a broń wyleciała z rąk Davenporta. - Niby czym? - Dobra, to miało wyglądać inaczej. Do pomieszczenia wbiegła Jasmine. - Jaka super dziura! - krzyknęła - Ja też chcę coś rozwalić! Kobieta wytworzyła w dłoniach dużą kulę ognia, a następnie rzuciła nią w odrzutowiec Zoltana. Pojazd po chwili stanął w płomieniach. - Hurra! - zawołała, skacząc z radości. Przerażony Zoltan odskoczył, gdy zobaczył jego płonący odrzutowiec. Marcus postanowił wykorzystać ten moment. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Wystrzeliły z niej pioruny, które po trafieniu w przeciwnika, położyły go na podłodze. - O, tu mnie wysadź. Claire zatrzymała samochód. - Dzięki - odparł Ferb, po czym wyszedł z auta. - Blisko parku, w którym się umówiłam z Seksiakiem... - szeptała pod nosem - Zaparkuję samochód po drugiej stronie. Zoltan miał kończyny przykute do ściany. Tak samo przytwierdzony byli Brandon i Ocean. - Wypuście nas! - buntował się Davenport - Jest mi niewygodnie. - Och! - zawołał ironicznie Marcus, rozdziawiając usta i przykładając dłonie do policzków - Jest ci niewygodnie! Jak ja mogłem?! Już was uwalniam! Mężczyzna wziął z blatu klucze i podbiegł do Zoltana. Zaczął je już przekręcać w zamku, ale po chwili wyjął je i uderzył Davenporta z liścia twarz. - Nie myślisz chyba, że jestem takim idiotą. - Ja jestem idiotką! - zawołała radośnie Jasmine, machając rękami. Marcus przekręcił oczami. Przyciągnął do siebie leżące na stole urządzenie. - Jak myślisz, co to jest? - zapytał Marcus z szyderczym uśmiechem. - Oby coś, co nas uwolni. - Nie. MacMandy rozsiadł się wygodnie na blacie za nim. - To urządzenie służy do tego, by włamać ci się do głowy i za pomocą tamtego komputera w rogu sterować twoimi myślami i ruchami. A wiesz, po co? Spójrz, niedługo wybory. Nad Summer mam już władzę od kilku miesięcy. To było proste. Pewnego wieczoru założyłem na siebie czarny strój z kapturem i w ciemniejszej uliczce zagroziłem jej. Od tamtej pory utrzymuję z nią kontakt telefoniczny, podając się za "X". Natomiast ty... ciebie tak łatwo wystraszyć się nie da. Uznałem, że zwabienie cię tutaj będzie najlepszym sposobem. I gdy tylko wszczepię ci do ciała mikroczip, przejmę nad tobą pełną kontrolę. Dzięki temu, niezależnie od wyniku wyborów, władzę w kraju przejmę ja. - To nie wypali - odparł Zoltan, wiercąc się - Brandon, weź użyj bioniki czy coś! - Ojej, przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe - mówił Marcus, a po chwili wskazał palcem na sufit, gdzie znajdowało się urządzenie wyglądem przypominające lampę jarzeniową - Jego bioniczny chip jest zablokowany dzięki BioniBlokadzie. Czyli dzięki temu, co wisi nad waszymi głowami. MacMandy podszedł do Zoltana, który przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Przystawił do jego szyi wspomniane wcześniej urządzenie. Po chwili Davenport poczuł dojmujący ból. Niemalże wrzasnął. - Gotowe - powiedział sam do siebie Marcus, odsuwając się powoli od Davenporta. Nagle zapięcia Zoltana otworzyły się, a mężczyzna upadł na podłogę. - Teraz przetestujmy. - O, o, o, ja chcę pierwsza! Ja! Ja! - krzyczała Jasmine. - Dobra... - westchnął Marcus. MacMandy spojrzała na komputer i powiedziała: - Tańcz jak goryl! Zoltan zaczął robić różne dziwne wygibasy. - Działa! - zawołała. - To teraz ja... wrócisz do Danville, zapomnisz o całym dzisiejszym zajściu, ale będziesz spełniał każde kolejne rozkazy moje i Jasmine. - No okej - stwierdził Zoltan - ale nie mam czym wrócić. - Przecież... a, tak. Marcus wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki i rzucił je Davenportowi. - Mój odrzutowiec jest dwa piętra niżej. MacMandy ruszył w stronę Jasmine. - Zaparkuj go gdzieś na przedmieściach Danville. Znajdę go. Korzystając z okazji, Zoltan szybko złapał leżący na blacie blaster i strzelił nim w BioniBlokadę. Urządzenie wybuchło, a Brandon teleportował się dwa metry przed siebie. Gwałtownie odwrócił się i bioniką zniszczył zapięcia Ocean. Kobieta upadła na podłogę. - Co?! - zezłościł się Marcus - Ale jak to?! Przecież wydałem mu rozkaz! - A, bo jak nie patrzyłeś, to ustawiłam na komputerze tak, żeby Zoltan słuchał tylko mnie - wyjaśniła Jasmine - Lubię sobie śmieszkować. MacMandy popatrzył na nią pytającym wzrokiem. - Ocean, schowaj się - rozkazał Zoltan - Brandon, ty bierzesz Marcusa. Ja zniszczę komputer. Gdy tylko Ivy krzyknęła "Cięcie!", Tiffany wyskoczyła z łóżka i złapała za kamerę. - Dobra, przesyłaj to teraz na G-Tube. Claire powolnym krokiem wkroczyła do parku. Trzymała w dłoniach kartkę z napisem "SzalonaBlondi225". Jednak nie skupiała się za bardzo na poszukiwaniach swojego internetowego kochanka. Zachwycała się pięknem otaczającej jej przyrody. Dookoła leżały piękne kolorowe liście. Półnagie drzewa delikatnie przysłaniały miejskie wieżowce. Nad stawem radośnie ganiały się wiewiórki. Nad głowami fruwały gołębie. No właśnie... gołębie. - A fuj! - zawołała Claire, gdy ptasia kupa wylądowała na jej głowie - Seksiak nie może mnie tak zobaczyć! Fletcher pobiegła w stronę stawu. Przyklęknęła na mostku i upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, zanurzyła włosy w wodzie i zaczęła je masować. Nagle poczuła, jak coś wskakuje na jej nogę. Choć była to tylko wiewiórka, to jednak Claire wystraszyła się tak bardzo, że z głośnym pluskiem wylądowała w wodzie. Szybko wynurzyła się i wdrapała na mostek. - Kurwa... - skomentowała. Kiedy wstała, zorientowała się, że kartka z jej nick'iem zniknęła. - Świetnie. No po prostu zajebiście... Brandon i Marcus toczyli zażartą walkę na bioniczne moce. Flynn wystrzeliwał z dłoni żółtymi plazmogranatami, jednak MacMandy każdy taki strzał przechwytywał, po czym pochłaniał owe kule energii. Gdy jego plecy zetknęły się ze ścianą, to on zaczął nacierać na wroga. Z jego dłoni wydostał się czerwony promień lasera. Brandon natychmiast wytworzył tarczę. Jednak laser napierał na niego tak mocno, że zaczął się cofać. Po pewnym czasie, gdy promień Marcusa zniknął, Flynn machnął ręką, wytwarzając silny wiatr. MacMandy jednak ustał. - Masz silną bionikę - mówi - Ale nie jesteś wyszkolony. Masz duże braki. Oczy Marcusa zaświeciły się na niebiesko, a po chwili wystrzeliły z nich lasery. Trafiły nastolatka w brzuch, powalając go na ziemię. Tymczasem Zoltan próbował dostać się do komputera. Broniła go Jasmine, która stała na biurku. Natomiast Davenport siedział za jednym z blatów i trzymał w dłoni blaster. Nagle lekko uniósł się i wycelował w kobietę. Oddał kilka strzałów, jednak ta każdy przechwyciła i odbiła w sufit. - Nie dam rady zniszczyć komputera - myślał Zoltan - Chyba że rozwalę jego źródło zasilania. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się. Cały sprzęt znajdował się kilka metrów za nim. Po jego prawej znajdowały się inne urządzenie, do których strzelanie mogłoby okazać się niebezpieczne. Pod ścianą przed nim znajdowały się kartonowe pudła. Po jego lewej znajdowały się różne blaty. Na suficie znajdowały się tylko lampy. - Wygląda na to, że źródło zasilania jest tuż obok komputera. Zoltan wyjrzał lekko zza blatu. Doskonale było stąd widać kontakt, a do niego podpięte kable. Davenport naszykował więc broń i wymierzył. Po chwili kontakt wybuchł. Jasmine zrzuciło z biurka, a Zoltan poczuł ostry ból w szyi. - Aaaał... - jęknął i przystąpił do masażu bolących części ciała. Brandon leżał na zakurzonej podłodze. Tuż nad nim stał Marcus, który przygotowywał się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. - Ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią? - Eee... odwróć się? MacMandy przekręcił głowę. W tej samej chwili jego twarz spotkała się z metalowym prętem, który trzymała Ocean. Mężczyzna upadł, a Davenport podała Brandonowi rękę, pomagając mu wstać. - Yyyy... dzięki - bąknął. Nastolatek poczuł się dziwnie. Jeszcze nigdy nikomu nie dziękował. Zazwyczaj radził sobie ze wszystkim sam. To była pierwsza taka sytuacja w jego życiu. Obok nich stanął Zoltan. - No, to kluczyki mam. Agenci USSS już lecą. Możemy wracać. Trójka bohaterów ruszyła w stronę drzwi prowadzących do umieszczonego dwa piętra niżej parkingu. - Nie tak prędko! - usłyszeli, gdy już mieli wychodzić. Gwałtownie odwrócili się na pięcie i dostrzegli, jak Marcus wytwarza w dłoniach olbrzymią kulę energii - Nigdzie mi nie uciek... Nagle w mężczyznę trafił fioletowy plazmogranat, który odrzucił go pod ścianę. Jednak nie była to sprawka Brandona. Wszyscy z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli na Jasmine stojącą za ladami. - Na co się gapicie?! Spierdalajcie, zanim się obudzi! Bohaterowie posłusznie uciekli z pomieszczenia i zbiegli po schodach w dół. Ivy odgarniała łopatą ludzi na bok, robiąc w ten sposób przejście dla niej samej i Tiffany. Gdy nastolatki dotarły do środka G-Tech'u, od razu skierowały się do swojego pokoju. Zastały tam leżącą na łóżku Hyo-Sang. - O, hej! Jak było na fitnessie? Marnie coś, bo się nawet nie spociłyście. Faktycznie, na głowach dziewczyn nie było ani kropli potu. - Booo... okazało się, że to jest jednak w środy. - Aha... - odparła Hyo-Sang, patrząc na nie podejrzliwie - Nieważne, De LafFashion opublikowała nowy odcinek! Czekałam specjalnie na ciebie, żeby go obejrzeć. Gdy Claire nieco się ogarnęła, zaczęła przechadzać się uliczkami parku w poszukiwaniu swojego kochanka. Tak oto dotarła do pewnej ławki. Siedział tam dobrze jej znany mężczyzna. - Buford?! - spytała zaskoczona. Van Stomm podniósł wzrok znad ekranu telefonu - To ty jesteś Seksiakiem? Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Tak, jestem seksiakiem - odparł, unosząc kilkukrotnie brwi. - Ale w sensie Seksiakiem3912 - odpowiedziała, nie odnajdując w jego odpowiedzi żadnego podtekstu. - A... - bąknął, zaczerwieniając się - To nie. - To co tu robi kartka z tym nickiem? - spytała lekko podirytowana. - Ferb mnie poprosił, żebym ją potrzymał. - SzalonaBlondi225? - usłyszała Claire z tyłu. Kobieta odwróciła się i zobaczyła swojego męża trzymającego w dłoniach dwie gorące kawy. - Tak. Ferba zamurowało. - Czyli to oznacza, że... Oboje nagle wybuchli śmiechem, skulając się. Ferbowi kawy wypadły z rąk. Tymczasem Buford uciekł niepostrzeżenie. - Randkowaliśmy ze sobą przez internet! - wydusił z siebie zielonowłosy. - Nom, to... - nagle Claire spoważniała - Zaraz, moment! - Co? - spytał wciąż rozbawiony Ferb. - Randkowałeś przez internet! Chciałeś mnie zdradzić! Zielonowłosy wyprostował się i schował uśmiech. - Ty też. - I pisałeś na czacie, że masz mnie dość. - Ty też tak o mnie pisałaś. - Czyli już ani ja, ani ty nie chcesz żyć w tym związku małżeńskim. - To... to prawda. - Nigdy nie spodziewałam się, że to powiem, ale... czy to oznacza rozwód? Brandon wpatrywał się w Pacyfik, nad którym odrzutowiec należący wcześniej do Marcusa właśnie przelatywał. W uszach miał słuchawki, jednak nie słuchał żadnej muzyki. Chciał w ten sposób mieć ciszę, by móc skupić się na rozmyślaniu. Kilkanaście minut temu odniósł pierwszą porażkę w jego życiu. Po raz pierwszy ktoś musiał mu pomóc. Czuł się wtedy zażenowany. I dalej tak się czuje. Obok niego usiadł Zoltan. Miał już zdjąć chłopakowi słuchawkę, jednak Brandon go wyprzedził. - Hm? - mruknął. - Co ci jest? - spytał Davenport. - Nic wielkiego. Rozmyślam nad swoim życiem. - Rozumiem. Też ostatnio dużo myślę nad swoim życiem. Ale... nie dziwi cię, że Jasmine nam pomogła? Brandon na chwilę zamilkł. - Faktycznie. W końcu stała po stronie Marcusa. Nie mogła go zaatakować bez powodu. Ale... zrobiła to przecież po eksplozji komputera. Co jeśli ona też była sterowana przez Marcusa? - Ma to sens. - Może nam pomogła, bo naprawdę jest dobrym człowiekiem. - Albo tylko udaje. Jasmine to przebiegła kobieta. Pewnie chce tylko zdobyć nasze zaufanie. Jeżeli ją spotkasz, nie wchodź z nią w żadne kontakty. Zoltan wstał i skierował się do siedzącej naprzeciwko Ocean. Brandon wbił wzrok w podłogę. - Nie... - mruknął pod nosem. Moranica dostawała szału. Zoltan powiedział, że w Nepalu zejdzie mu się 3 godziny. A odkąd wyleciał swoim odrzutowcem z G-Tech'u minęły już 3 godziny i 2 minuty. - Zabiję go za to kolosalne spóźnienie! - przeklinała w duchu. Gdy usłyszała dźwięk nadjeżdżającej windy, ucieszyła się jak dziecko i stanęła przed jej drzwiami. - Zoltan! - zawołała, zupełnie ignorując Brandona i Ocean - Bałam się, że zginąłeś. Musisz spisać testament, gdzie wszystko będzie na mnie, wtedy już się tak nie będę bała. Trójka bohaterów wyszła z windy. - Coś tu czysto - stwierdził podejrzliwie - Co ty robiłaś przez cały ten czas, jak mnie nie było? - Robiłam na drutach. Robiłam przez 2 godziny, a potem spadłam. - Jak spadłaś? - Tramwaj przejechał. - A... - Zoltan, musisz coś zrobić z tymi ludźmi. Próbowałam już wszystkiego. Zrzucałam kowadła, strzelałam z bazooki, nawet zrzuciłam bombę z antymaterii, ale to nic nie dało. Tych ludzi to jak mrówków, aż czarno. - Mam pewien pomysł... Na pomost łączący dwa budynki G-Tech'u wyszedł Zoltan trzymający mikrofon. Zgromadzeni protestujący zaczęli buczeć tak głośno, że zaczynający przemawiać mężczyzna nie był przez nikogo słyszany. Dopiero kiedy wydarł się, ludzie nieco się uspokoili. - Drodzy Amerykanie - zaczął, spoglądając na jeden z helikopterów należących do telewizji - Wiem, że po ostatniej debacie utraciłem nieco wasze zaufanie. Ale dzisiaj wychodzę do was z pewnym pomysłem - mówiąc to, na chwilę zerknął w okno, gdzie stała jego żona i wpatrywała się w niego z ciekawością - Otóż, jeśli wygram wybory, zrobię coś, czego żaden inny Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych nie zrobił. Otóż Pierwszą Damą nie zostanie moja żona, Moranica, ale moja córka, Ocean! Publiczność zaczęła bić brawo, gwizdać i radować się. Tymczasem Zoltan spojrzał w okno, gdzie stała jego żona. Wpatrywała się w niego morderczym wzrokiem, a w prawej dłoni trzymała siekierę. - Będę miał przesrane - mruknął cicho. Baza w Nepalu była tak zabezpieczona, że tylko Davenport i powiązane z nim osoby mogły tam wejść. Natomiast żołnierze USSS zostali zniszczeni przez zamontowane w ścianach ukryte lasery. Pozwoliło to Marcusowi na rozbudzenie się i ucieczką poprzez teleportację. Tak oto znalazł się na przedmieściach jednego z kanadyjskich miast. Przechadzając się pomiędzy domkami, rozmyślał. - Mój kontakt z Summer pewnie teraz zaniknie. Może jest jakiś inny sposób na to, by przejąć władzę? Uwagę Marcusa zwrócił jeden z domów. W oknie widać było kłócącą się rodzinę. Idealnie było słychać, że chodzi o jedzenie. W końcu sytuacja z debatą spowodowała głód w wielu rejonach świata. - No jasne! To nie politycy mają władzę. Skoro G-Tech jest ogólnoświatową firmą, a rynek na całym świecie zdominował monopol... Oznacza to, że tak naprawdę władzę nad całym światem ma dyrektor G-Tech'u. Czyli Zack... Inne informacje *